Only You
by Ohmybuttahbenzo
Summary: Even though things between Shay and Ashley aren't official, it is definite that they are both crazy about one another. Based on recent events.One Shot.
_One Shot_

-No Pov-

Things between Shay and Ashley have been extra steamy lately. Ever since the two headed to Stage Coach together, they realized what their fans had seen long ago, that there's an undeniable spark between them. _Spark?_ More like a wild fire. Shay was a little bit drunk when the snap was taken of her trying to place a kiss on Ashley's lips, but the reason behind it was genuine and true. She had feelings for Ashley, strong ones, and Ashley definitely felt the same. None of them had the strength to step up and do anything about it, otherwise they would have gotten together long ago. But the fear of losing one another was in the way, they cared about each other _this_ much, suppressing their feelings just to keep each other close. But that all had to change at one point, it couldn't go on any further. They kissed that night, and they kissed _a lot._ They had been stuck to each other's sides ever since, barely even having the heart to sleep in separate houses. No funny business went on yet, but they loved to spent most of their time snuggled up in each other's arms. It said a lot, and it was enough.

Shay had a lunch date with a recent friend she made, the NBA basketball player Jimmy Butler. It wasn't an actual date, just a friendly one, which is why she didn't feel the need to tell Ashley about it. She couldn't last long without seeing her girl though, _if_ she was even her girl, but she put in mind to go over to Ashley's place once she was done with lunch.

Lunch was sort of fun, Jimmy was indeed a nice guy. It was obvious he was sort of into her, flirting every now and then, but Shay made it clear to him that even though it was flattering, she was already madly in love with someone else. She didn't fill him in on who it was and what was exactly her relationship status, because she herself didn't even know, but he understood anyways and backed off.

A few hours later, Shay was thrilled that she was finally free for the day and could head over to Ashley's. So she got inside her car, drove as fast as she could because she couldn't wait any longer to see that beautiful face, look into those shiny deep blue eyes, and kiss those full moist lips, _Ashley's._ She got in the back door instead of knocking on the front one, something she'd been doing for quite the while now.

"Ashley I'm here. Where are you babe?" Shay yelled out, and went on searching for Ashley.

"In here." She heard the voice of her loved one saying back, and it was coming from the living room.

"Hey baby." Shay smiled wide and leaned in to kiss her eagerly, but Ash didn't seem to kiss back or seem interested at all.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, Ash had never turned down her kisses before.

"Perfectly fine." Ashley answered back, her eyes never seemed to move away from looking down at her phone, she didn't even bother to look at Shay.

"Could you at least look at me when talking?" Shay was starting to get pissed, she had no idea what seemed to bother Ashley now.

"What's the need for that?" She answered back, her eyes never moving away from the screen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shay snapped

"A lot of things, which is why I don't even know what you're doing here."

"So you want me to leave?"

"I want you to go back to right where you came from, the loving arms of the new guy in your life." _AHA! So that's what bothering her._

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, you tell me, the fact that you were on a date with some basketball player, or the fact that there isn't a single blog that's not talking about it, or the fact that you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"Ashley, there's **nothing** going on between me and Jimmy." Shay sat on the couch next to her and tried to reach out for her hand but Ashley wouldn't give in.

"What a shame that is."

"Ashley! Are you even listening to me? Look at me!" She lifted her chin up and blue eyes met with brown ones, only this time, the blues were tearing up.

"W-why are you crying? Baby it was nothing other than a friendly lunch, you have to believe me."

"How do you think it makes me feel to see everyone going nuts over the fact that Shay Mitchell is supposedly on a date with an NBA hunk while I'm just sitting here wondering that I thought it was me? That I'm the one you're interested in, do you know how stupid that makes me feel?"

"It _is_ you! It's always been you, you are the only one I have eyes on, you're the only one that has my heart. Everyone else doesn't mean a single damn to me, it's only you." Shay held on tight to her hand and wiped away the tears that were now easily falling down her face.

"Shay I need to know what we are, I can't do this any longer. Wondering is stressing me out, I have to know."

"I don-I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with you Ash, I want to do this right. I've been wanting this for years now, and now that I'm this close I can't let it go."

"I want to be with you too. It kills me to see you with anyone else, and I can't see myself with anyone else either. You're the only person that everything feels okay with, everything feels _right_ with."

"So does that mean what I think it means? That we can truly be together now?"

"There's nothing more that I want than to call you mine, Shannon."

"I love you Ash. I've been holding it in for too long, I need to let it out. I need the whole world to know that I'm in love with you." Ashley's eyes lit up with Shay's confession, and the tears that were now pouring out of her eyes were happy tears, not sad ones.

"I love you too. I love you so much." She threw herself on Shay and hugged her so tight, then leaned back and kissed her passionately, something Shay has been waiting to do since she arrived to her place.

"So that means you're my girlfriend now, huh?" Shay winked

"As cheesy as that sounds, yes, and you're mine." Ashley smiled

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
